Love Potion
by Percabeth the Potterjay
Summary: Percy accidentally gives Annabeth a love potion, made by Aphrodite herself, causing all the boys at camp to fall in love with her. Can this spell be reversed? Remember to review! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO_**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy just randomly gave me the best perfume that he picked up for me! It smells like Olympus mixed with honeysuckle! And right after that, he asked me out on our first official date! We're going to have a picnic on Half-Blood Hill and watch the sunset tonight.

As I get ready for our date, I see the perfume bottle on the dresser. There are no labels on it, so I can see the color of the perfume- a bright magenta. I spray some on, and there's that amazing smell. Just for the heck of it, I spray a couple more spritzes. Even though it's strong in the bottle, I can smell it on me for about 20 seconds, then the scent is gone! I figure this out after about ten sprays, so I decide to spray a bunch at once and see if the smell stays. The smell overwhelms me, and I feel slightly light-headed. Before I know it, my eyes feel really heavy, and I pass out.

-  
**Percy POV**

As I was walking to the climbing wall, I fell a huge urge to go to walk the other way, so I figure since this is my free hour, why not? I watch my feet as I walk, and I realize that one foot is bigger than the other because my sandals are slightly bigger on my left foot. Then I stop walking. Why am I at the infirmary? I didn't even realize-

"Percy!" I hear Chiron speak. "Come in! Annabeth has been exposed to a toxic substance, but we can't determine what it is yet. She's unconscious, but she will hopefully be up soon."

I run inside and immediately see Annabeth. I stop dead in my tracks. Sure enough, she's out cold and paler than Nico. I rush to her side. Even though Apollo kids are around her, they back away when I come, giving me some space.

I shake her shoulders. "Annabeth. Wake up!"

Annabeth shivers and opens her eyes. She sits up. "What's going on?"

"Well, you-" what is that smell? It smelled horrible, like garbage. But wait, the smell is changing... to... cookies. Like ambrosia, but scented. Amazing...

I realize I am staring, so I try to shake the smell away, but it stays.

"Annabeth... Why do you smell like cookies? Aaahhh..." I start drooling, and my head gets fuzzy.

"I think it's vanilla, not cookies," said a kid from the Apollo cabin. All of the Apollo boys mutter what they think she smells like.

"OOOHHH!" says an Apollo girl. "Well, that makes more sense, even though I'm not an Aphrodite kid, I've still learned about love potions. Chiron, we have a problem."

**A/N: Not my best work, and I know, it's not very long, but I'm not feeling much inspiration tonight. Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

_Percabeth the PotterJay_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own PJO or any of these characters besides the ones I make up (if I make up any).**_

**Chapter 2**

**Kat POV (Apollo girl)**

"Chiron," I say, "Annabeth is under a love spell. First, all the boys will be smelling their favorite scent. Then, they'll all be drooling over her. After that, they'll all be trying to start dating and making out."

"Yes, I understand," Chiron says. "She needs a bath and it should go away. Take her to the showers."

"Okay. Come on, Annabeth." Annabeth looks confused, but understanding.

"Right, shower," she says, getting out of the infirmary bed.

"Let's go, Annabeth. Hurry up, the boys will start step 2 soon!"

Annabeth suddenly looks awake. "Oh my gods, the perfume."

"What?!" I say, leading her outside.

"Percy gave me perfume... said he picked it up... but he wouldn't do that, would he?" said Annabeth. She looked emotional, thinking the same as me: _Why would her boyfriend do that purposely?_

"No way, Annabeth. I'm sure it's not his fault."

"That's what I was thinking..." she says.

"Off that topic, here we are," I say as we arrive at the bath house. "Get in the shower and scrub until you're raw."

Annabeth grumbled as she walked in.

Thirty minutes later, Annabeth came out, dressed in the same clothes. She seemed fine smell-wise, so I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. One thing was definitely sure, though. She took my advice and scrubbed raw because all skin that was showed was red. _Good. _

"Where are we going next?" Annabeth asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. I thought about what you said about Percy, and I think we need to pay him a visit next," I said.

Annabeth nods and we set off to the only place Percy could possibly be when he's stressed out: The lake.

**A/N: Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! :D Here's chapter two. I know it's short, but I was just trying to get the point across, not write more than I need to. I'm starting on chapter three tonight once I finish chapter three of my other story I'm working on (_Wrecked)_. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, and check out Wrecked if you'd like! Thanks for reading! **

_Percabeth the PotterJay_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth POV**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ITS CHARACTERS.**_

Sure enough, Seaweed Brain is swimming. Big surprise. He walks up to us.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hey, where did you get that perfume you gave me?"

He looks a bit nervous. "I told you, I picked it up. Literally. Off the ground."

Seriously, Percy would be the person to do that? "Where?" I huff.

"Outside Cabin 10," Percy says. Right away I know it means trouble.

"Aphrodite, Percy? Really!" How could he be so stupid?

"How would I know? One of the girls told me I could take it, so I did."

Well, that was the story of how I died. Just kidding. Maybe.

"Okay, whatever," I say, walking away with my new friend, Kat.

When we get out of Percy's earshot, she nods towards a group of boys huddled up together- nodding and pointing at me. "Let's see what they're talking about."

As we walk over, they stop talking and stare at me with dilated pupils, gawking.

"What's going on?" I ask.

The first to respond, a Hermes boy named Jack, says, "You look really pretty today, Annabeth." He inches forward until we're less than a foot apart.

"Hey! I hear a yell from a distance. "Get back!"

I turn to see who it is, although I already know. Percy, running to the group, takes out his pen. _Uh-oh._

Jack doesn't back away from me. Instead, he grabs my face in his hands and looks into my eyes. His eyes are blurred and confused, an obvious sign that he is under a spell. I swat Jack's hand away, and he backs down just as Percy reaches the group. The other boys still stare, oblivious to what's going on because they are under the same spell as any other boy within the area of Camp Half-Blood.

Percy steps up and slashes at Jack, who backs away from the blade that would have hit his shoulder.

"Okay, enough," Kat speaks up. "This is seriously ridiculous. Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend, and the rest of you are under a spell that Percy accidentally picked up."

"Huh?" Another camper says, coming towards me. I push him away, but three more are behind him, grabbing at me. For one spell-driven boy I push away, two or three more show up. Soon, I am in a mass of bodies fighting over my lips. I try kicking, but it is useless, and I find myself being smothered, with no space for air to get in when I'm literally being trampled.

Then, I hear a scream, and one by one, the boys are knocked to the ground. When all of them are semi-unconscious, I find Kat huffing where the last one stood. I would've thought it would be Percy helping me, especially driven by jealousy since he's my boyfriend, but a true friend can have just as much power as the son of the sea god.

"Thanks," I mumble. "How did you fight all of them off?" I see some of the half bloods starting to get up already.

"It's a secret," Apollo's daughter responds, breaking into a run with me until we're away from those crazy boys.

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please people, it means the world to me! I have walking pneumonia and it sucks, so I'll try writing soon if I can, but no promises! See ya'll!**

_Percabeth the PotterJay_


End file.
